The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Internet of Things (IoT) devices, such as smart lights and thermostats, are becoming increasingly common in the home. Each IoT device is typically controlled by a web application or mobile application, which refers to a default name or user defined designation for the IoT device. With even a few IoT devices, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to identify which designation refers to which physical IoT device and to control the various IoT devices. As such, there exists a need for an intuitive and efficient way to select and control devices in a physical user environment.